metin2_romaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Sistem Animale de Companie
General Information Version 15.5 the new Pet System is introduced in metin. With this system we can hatch, evolve and feed new pets. The system is independant from the old pets. There are so far 4 different pets on the new system: * Mini Monkey * Mini Spider * Mini Razador * Mini Nemere Pet eggs To get a Pet, first you need to obtain the egss that is dropped in certain bosses in game *The eggs have 7 day duration and will disapear after the time expires, the eggs can be used to hatch a new pet or to feed already hatched pets. Pet Names When you click with the right mouse button on a Egg, a new window will open called "Incubator" where you can chose your pet name. This will cost you 100.000 yang. Pet names need to have between 4 and 20 characters. Pet names are not unique (several pets can have the same name) If you do not input a name, a default one will be assigned. Game rules apply as usual when choosing pet name Pet User Interface To access pet user interface you can press "P" on your keyboard, while pet is active, or you can press the button between the "4" and "F1" shortcuts, in this case 2 buttons will appear, one for the alchemy system and the other to the new Pet User Interface. * Icon: Top left, shows the icon of the seal. * 1st Line: Shows Pet Stage (Young, Wild, Valiant, Heroic) * 2nd Line: Pet Name * Level: Shows pet current level (pets can reach owner's maximum level (1-105). * Experience: Shows the ammoutn of experience the pet has. * Age: Shows how old the pet is. * Duration: The red bar chows how much time the pet as left, it refills when pet is feeded. * Feed: Button that opens the feeding window. * Evolve: Button that opens the evolve window. * Item EXP: Button that opens the window that allows pet to consume gear in order to fill the last 10% EXP of each level. * Bonuses: Bonus given by pet when active. :* HP Gives more HP to player :* Defense Gives more defense to player :* SP Gives more SP to player :* Bonuses percentages increase randomly with stage, age and level of pet. * Skill: Pets can have up to 3 skills, these are only unlocked in the last Valiant Stage Pet Duration *Pet duration can be consulted in the red bar visible on pet interface, or on mouse over on the pet seal. *Pet duration is random and is set when hatching the pet. *Pet duration cannot be increased, it can however be refilled by feeding the pet. *According to the reports so far, shortest observed pet was 1 day, longest was 14 days. Note: Real time, not play time Feeding When clicking the button Feed on the Pet User Interface the feeding window will appear * All Eggs and pets (live and dead) can be used as food for your pet. * When feeding with eggs and pets, the duration of your pet will be refilled 3% to 5%. * Feeding your pet with will refill your pet duration to 100%. Pet Death When the duration of a pet expires, it will die. *Using the pet will be revived with 50% of it's duration refilled. *If a pet is revived he will keep his bonuses and skills, but his age will be reseted. Leveling and EXP :* Pet can reach the same leavel as the player, therefore at the present,level 105. :* If the pet is higher level than the player it cannot be activated but it can be kept on inventory anyway. :* Each time the pet reaches a certain point of exp (22.75, 45.25, 68.25, 91% and 100%) you will see an effect, similar to when players are leveling. :* On each level you are required to fill 4 red balls, 91%, by killing mobs, and the final blue ball, by sacrificing items to fill the remaining last 9%. :* The ammount of Item EXP obtained from each item varies according to the NPC price of each item. :* You can fill the blue balls before the red are complete, exceding Item EXP will be stored for the next level. :*Pet needs to be active to collect EXP from the mobs it's owner is killing :*Pet can loose EXP uppon death of the player. (Needs confirmation). Stages and evolving While leveling your pet, at certain key points the pet can evolve to a different stage, the requirements are as follow: Stats progression * There are 2 different kind of pets regarding how the stats improve | |} Skills Pet skils are unlock on the last stage, the number of skills unlocked is set upon hatching of the egg and can be 1, 2 or 3 skills. The skills can be active or passive. Passive skills are always present and it's effect is displayed on top left corner with an icon. Active skills are triggered automatically on specific situations, active skills have cooldown. You can choose the pet skills by reading the wiched Pet Skill Book. After your pet has learned the skill, a "+" will appear in the skill, to evolve it each skill level will require Yang Skills can be evolved up to level 20. There are 18 different skills to chose from! Skills values *For information purposes, will only be listed the values of the skills on max level 20 *Hihlighted in bold it's each pet speciality Other information * Pet doesn't have HP, SP or any stat values. * Using a pet can be tradable for a 30 day period. * Only one pet from this system can be used at any given time, but it can be used along with 1 pet from the old system. * Pet cannot take any damage. * Bonus, number of skills, pet size is generated randomly. * Pets change size and colour when evolving stages. Required EXP | | |} Category:Infos Category:Pet Sytem